circle room talk
by Roummate
Summary: pertemuan mereka terjadi di satu siang yang terik, ketika randu yang berderet memagari universitas mulai rontok diterjang angin [BTS. Nam/Jin. au. oneshoot]


Jung Hoseok sering mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak melewati batas. Tetapi bagi Kim Namjoon, sulit rasanya untuk tidak melewati batas ketika ia sedang berdiri di perbatasan. Terlebih ketika rasa penasaran mulai mengalahkan logika. Bagi Namjoon, itu semua adalah tantangan.

Untuk sekali, Namjoon berjanji akan mendengarkan ucapan Hoseok dan melakukan apa yang temannya itu katakan jika misinya kali ini berjalan mulus.

"Ya, Mr…?"

"Jung, Nyonya Lee," Namjoon mengeluarkan kartu mahasiswa dari saku jaket dengan jarak tidak terlalu dekat yang disengaja, dan tersenyum manis di hadapan Lee Hana. Perempuan itu menurunkan kacamata, menatap dari ujung kaki hingga kepala sebelum mengangguk ragu. Iangatan Lee Hana yang payah memaksanya membiarkan Namjoon melewatinya tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

 _(untuk ini aku bertanya; apakah sore selalu meminjamkan oranye teduh ke dalam wajahmu?)_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), OOCness, and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _mumpung idenya belum menguap, saya jebak dulu dalam tulisan :v_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **circle room talk**

 _a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Pertemuan_** mereka terjadi di satu siang yang terik, ketika randu yang berderet memagari jendela universitas Hanyang mulai rontok diterjang angin. Kim Namjoon melompat dari pohon seperti kadal hijau, melewati jendela lantai lima dan menggapai-gapai anak dahan untuk bisa menapak tanah.

Tepat di bawah pijakan kakinya, Kim Seokjin duduk bersila. Di kelilingi bocah-bocah usia sekolah dasar yang bernaung di bawah pohon; berbagi tawa, hasil dongeng Seokjin saban sore usai mengajari bagaimana cara menemukan jawaban dari dua belas dikali lima.

Seokjin baru akan membuka mulut, menyambung dongeng tentang empat sekawan yang ditugaskan menjaga cincin pusaka demi kedamaian muka bumi ketika bunyi sesuatu yang berat terjatuh tepat di balik punggungnya.

"Hei, kau oke?"

Namjoon pikir, ia harusnya langsung melompat saja tadi, bukan malah memerhatian dan menyimak untuk semenit penuh dan memutuskan terjun bebas tanpa perhitungan.

"Yeah?" Namjoon jatuh telungkup, sebelah tangannya tertindih, berakhir dengan kain menyilang terbebat dari ruas jari ke pergelangan tangan. Mengaduh diam-diam dalam langkah menuju parkiran.

"Berpikir sebelum bertindak itu perlu. Supaya tidak menyesal."

Namjoon ingat betul kata-kata Seokjin sebelum pendongeng itu menggiring pasukan kecilnya pulang dan mengayun langkah memasuki gerbang kampus. Namjoon menebak-nebak, apakah pendongeng itu mahasiswa di tempat Hoseok belajar?

Tetapi, yang melekat di benak Namjoon justru bagaimana bisa ia merasa melihat bintang padahal langit begitu jauh, jauh dari matanya? Efek _jatuh_ nya benar-benar keren.

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Kim Namjoon bukan seseorang yang suka mencari perhatian, ia juga tidak suka buang-buang waktu untuk peduli—selain kepada tidur dan tidur, tentu saja—dengan keadaan dunia, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi bukan berarti Namjoon lupa bagaimana cara berterimakasih.

Untuk satu alasan yang tidak sungguh-sungguh ia pikirkan—oh, ia benar-benar tidak berpikir—Namjoon melintasi lapangan utama Hanyang, berjalan santai seakan ia bagian dari lingkungan itu dan berhenti di depan pintu mahasiswa semester tujuh, kelas teknik. Sama sekali tidak berniat menggubris tatapan penuh tanya orang-orang yang lewat dan ia lewati.

Jung Hoseok menyambutnya dengan pandangan heran dua kali lipat, ditatapnya Namjoon dari atas ke bawah sebelum berhenti ke tangan Namjoon. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Hoseok melipat tangan ke dada. "Bolos lagi? _Dude_ , badan intelijen mana yang mau menerimamu kalau kerjaanmu bolos terus, huh? Dan lagi, habis apa kau sampai lenganmu bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

"Apa kau kenal salah satu mahasiswa yang suka mengajar anak-anak di luar kampus?" Namjoon sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Hoseok. Pandangannya menyebar, bergulir dari satu titik ke titik yang lain yang bisa dicapai pandangan, tetapi hingga dua menit berjalan, Namjoon sama sekali tidak menemukan pendongeng itu.

Hoseok tak paham. "Hah? Siapa sih, yang kau maksud?"

"Kupikir dia mahasiswa kampus ini, kemarin dia memasuki gerbang dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku harus tahu namanya."

"Apa yang kau bica—sebentar, Namjoon? Bisa kau ceritakan dari awal? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Namjoon melenggang tanpa memberikan satu pun jawaban untuk Hoseok. Seperti lelaki itu sedang mencari sesuatu yang entah apa, dan Hoseok berakhir dengan agak khawatir ketika meminjamkan tanda pengenalnya kepada Namjoon.

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Akhirnya, di satu hari yang gelap setelah gerimis panjang menahannya untuk pulang, Namjoon berhasil menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Pendongeng itu ada di sana, berdiri jauh di seberang gedung yang menaungi Namjoon. Ia menelepon Hoseok, memastikan bahwa gedung yang tepat berpandangan dengan gedung fakultas Hoseok adalah perpustakaan utama universitas.

Di seberang sambungan, Hoseok mengoceh memberikan jawaban mengenai penjaga ruangan itu _(_ Hoseok bilang _nenek penjaga pintu perpustakaan memiliki wajah yang sulit dilupakan)_ , jam berkunjung, juga siapa saja mahasiswa yang mencari pekerjaan sampingan sebagai anggota perpustakaan—rata-rata mereka adalah penerima beasiswa. Namjoon mengeryit, nama Kim Seokjin mengudara dari vokal Hoseok.

"Jadi, dia bekerja sampingan sebagai penjaga perpus?"

Hoseok tidak yakin apakah pertanyaan itu sungguh-sungguh ditujukan kepadanya. Namun sebagai teman yang baik, _toh_ , Hoseok tetap menjawab. "Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

"Tinggi, berkulit pucat, dia punya mata karamel, Hoseok."

Namjoon tidak suka dering kosong yang Hoseok gunakan untuk berpikir. Lamban, astaga. Satu menit kemudian, Hoseok bergumam, "Maksudmu, Kim Seokjin?"

 _(Namjoon merasakan kecap cokelat hangat dan sejuk hujan di kulitnya ketika ia menemukan mata Seokjin dari kejauhan.)_

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan mengenai siklus kehidupan; jika seseorang mulai memperbaiki dirinya, ia pasti akan melanggar atau keluar dari aturan yang ia buat sendiri.

Persis. Namjoon melakukannya.

Satu minggu adalah waktu tercukup untuk ia mengetahui jam jaga pendongeng itu di ruang perpustakaan. Pukul tiga sore hingga sepuluh malam, tiga hari dalam seminggu, selasa, jumat, sabtu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan, tetapi demi semua yang bersarang di kepalanya, Namjoon memperbaiki waktu dan membuat jadwal.

Ia hanya akan bolos kuliah sehari dalam seminggu untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan universitas tetangga. Menyelinap pelan-pelan dari jadwal latihan sekolah militer—yang demi apa, cita-cita warisan ayahnya sungguh sangat membebani. Pukul sembilan malam, dan kunjungannya akan berakhir dengan sebuah jejak di meja utama penjaga perpustakaan.

Secarik kertas, dan setangkai mawar putih untuk kunjungan pertama.

 _(bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa bintang bisa terlihat di sore hari yang cerah, dari bola mata milikmu?)_

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Malam kedua, dan gerimis membuat Namjoon bergidik kedinginan tanpa jaket melekat ketika melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Kali ini sebuket krisan biru, dan selembar _post it_.

 _(aku baru mengerti kenapa orang-orang gemar memandang sesuatu yang menghangatkan. sekarang, aku merasakannya.)_

Kunjungan ke empat. _(aku suka suaramu, seperti aku sedang mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan mata.)_

Kunjungan ke sembilan. _(seokjin, mau berteman denganku?)_

Kunjungan ke dua belas. _(kalau senyum bisa meruntuhkan, aku ingin jadi angin. omong-omong, aku suka kau tersenyum.)_

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Gedung perpustakaan itu senyap.

Namjoon nyaris bisa mendengar entakan napasnya yang putus-putus begitu langkahnya menapak melewati bibir pintu utama ruang perpustakaan, meskipun secara praktis ia tidak sedang melakukan tindak kejahatan. Lorong sunyi memanjang di hadapannya, membuatnya merasa kecil dan terdampar.

Namjoon memandang ke seberang, deretan rak yang menampung tumpah-ruah buku menyambutnya. Mungkin, karena ia sendirian dan ini sudah lewat jam kunjungan, samar-samar Namjoon bisa merasakan jemarinya bergetar seiring langkah yang ia ambil untuk terus maju ke dalam.

Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat ini di waktu yang sama, tetapi sekali ini, udara yang mengalir di sekitarnya terasa lain. Kesejukan yang jatuh di kulitnya terasa membekukan, dan Namjoon seperti punya alasan untuk tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

Langkah Namjoon seketika berhenti—ah, tidak, ia dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya tekun menjelma sebagai pengunjung ilegal tempat ini. Di tengah ruangan itu, duduk seorang Kim Seokjin—oh, bukan, sekarang ini ia adalah seorang pendongeng, membacakan kisah tiga penyihir cilik yang mengubah dunia.

Di ruangan ini, Namjoon adalah satu-satunya pendengar dalam satu cerita penuh yang Seokjin bacakan di depan deretan rak yang berbaris di sekeliling mereka, tentang gadis kutubuku yang jatuh hati kepada sahabatnya sendiri, lalu diam-diam menangis di kamarnya yang temaram.

Namjoon menyukai bagaimana cara Seokjin mendongeng, cara Seokjin mengatur intonasi kalimat, hela napas di setiap jeda, juga perasaan kanak-kanaknya yang naik ke permukaan setiap kali menemukan Seokjin bicara. Sesuatu yang baik dan hangat menyentuhnya seperti kupu-kupu. Namjoon tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh untuk pertama kalinya kepada Seokjin, tetapi _ia tahu_.

Ia _mengerti_ perasaan ini, dengan jelas.

Diam-diam, sebuket hyacinth tergeletak tak jauh dari punggung si pendongeng. Kali ini ungu muda. Jejak yang Namjoon tinggalkan tidak lebih dari secarik kertas dan tanda tanya.

 _(aku melihatmu, kemudian matahari jadi satu tingkat lebih cerah.)_

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Rentang waktu dan perasaan-perasaan penuh pertanyaan ia gunakan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana si pengirim catatan kecil itu berani menunjukkan diri. Kim Seokjin adalah tipikal yang hati-hati, atau begitulah impresi yang orang-orang katakan kepadanya.

Dan jarum tembaga di pergelangan tangannya mulai beranjak ke angka sembilan malam. Artinya _sebentar lagi_. Sebentar lagi akan ia dengar bunyi daun pintu terdorong membuka dan langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, hanya sampai barisan rak ke tiga lorong filsafat, melewati meja utama perpustakaan dan semua kembali hening. Seokjin tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak sabar mengalir. Membuat sesuatu yang ia sebut konyol itu kembali menderanya, tidak betul-betul ia pikirkan sebenarnya, tetapi diam-diam ia menyukai.

Ia mengingat sebentar, mengenai vas di atas meja nakasnya sudah terisi dengan lebih dari selusin bunga, juga coret-coretan unik (Seokjin enggan mengatakan semua itu manis, oh ayolah) yang ia rekatkan di dinding kamarnya yang hangat. Di luar, hujan baru saja berhenti, jadi si pengirim bunga mungkin membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya masuk lebih cepat agar tidak benar-benar mati kedinginan.

Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang ia pikir bisa menolong mereka berdua adalah sebuah jalan cerita.

Seokjin mengambil napas, lalu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan suara batuk nyaring yang kontras melawan hening perpustakaan. Seiring detak jarum jam yang berputar, suara batuk buatannya semakin keras. Tidak sampai setengah sekon, dan ia tahu pengunjung lain sudah memasuki ruangan.

"H-hei, kau … baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Namjoon sungguh-sungguh memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk semua ini.

Ia telah menyusun jadwal, astaga. Juga rencana besar yang ia tekadkan bulat-bulat. Hanya saja, ia masih belum berani menghadapi semuanya. Ia tekun berpikir mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk kalau Seokjin mungkin akan terkejut atas kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Atau pendongeng itu akan ketakutan setelah apa yang ia lakukan diam-diam. Atau mungkin, ia malah akan diusir dan kesempatan berteman yang ia tawarkan tidak pernah akan terjadi.

Dalam usahanya menenangkan diri di balik pintu (Namjoon tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya selalu melonjak aneh setiap kali berkunjung, padahal masuk pun ia hanya sebatas pintu), Namjoon mendengarnya. Suara batuk itu menembus kepalanya tanpa aba-aba, membuatnya kaget dan yang ia dapati kemudian adalah kedua kakinya lebih dulu bergerak sebelum ia sempat berpikir.

"H-hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tidak ada yang lebih sial dari suaranya yang gugup di ruangan ini.

Kemudian, tanpa bisa Namjoon prediksi, pendongeng itu berdiri, membalik badan. Menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum. "Tidak perlu menunggu sampai hujan turun lagi, kan, Kim Namjoon- _ssi_?"

Kekahwatirannya runtuh. Namjoon _jatuh_ sekali lagi.

* * *

 **circle room talk**

* * *

Tidak salah kalau seseorang mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi di depan tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali seseorang berani melangkah.

Namjoon hanya merasa bodoh ketika ia berhasil menghadapi semua ini, yang ia dapati adalah kelegaan dua kali lipat. Kenyataannya benar-benar jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Seokjin sama sekali tidak takut melihatnya. Pendongeng itu tidak mengusirnya. Dan Seokjin tidak pernah merasa terkejut, sama sekali tidak. Dan tawaran pertemanan Namjoon, Seokjin menyetujuinya.

"Kalau aku tidak jatuh, kita mungkin tidak akan berada di sini sekarang."

"Terima kasih kepada temanmu, dia cerewet juga ya, rupanya. Tapi setidaknya aku jadi tahu."

 _Jung Hoseok ini benar-benar_. "Tahu aku?"

"Tahu kalau bintang bisa terlihat terlihat di siang hari walau langit jauh, jauh di atas kepala."

Sejak malam itu, mereka berbagi tawa. Juga segelas kopi yang tandas ketika waktu menyentuh pukul tiga pagi. Tanpa silabel yang diucap, mereka seperti sepakat memberi kesempatan kepada masing-masing; untuk mengenal, menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan pendongeng favorit.

Namjoon menyukai bagaimana cara pendongeng itu tersenyum kepadanya, membantunya melepaskan sepasang sayap berkarat dari pundak. Pun Seokjin yang menyukai keberadaan pengirim cerita itu di setiap sore di bawah pohon, tak jauh darinya, mendengar dongeng yang ia bagi untuk teman-teman kecilnya, membuat sesuatu yang hangat membungkus dadanya pelan-pelan.

Setelahnya, mereka akan bicara, sama-sama banyak. Berbagi kabar, berbagi tawa, dan ucapan tidur di ujung ponsel. Hingga kemudian, ia tahu— _mereka tahu_ , hanya butuh satu keberanian untuk saling menggenggam.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Mr. Kim."

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya mau ap—"

Namjoon tidak perlu persetujuan untuk menyentuh bibir Seokjin dengan bibirnya, selama napasnya mampu mengombak. Senyum Seokjin merekah, dan Namjoon tidak berhenti.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

 _(p.s : kalo engeh, scene di awal itu mereka udah bareng)_


End file.
